1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved polymeric-coated fabric layer means and a polymeric product utilizing such fabric layer means as well as to a method for making such a fabric layer means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a polymeric-coated fabric layer means for being secured to a surface of a polymeric product, the fabric layer means comprising a fabric layer having opposed sides and a layer of polymeric material secured to one of the sides of the fabric layer and having an outer surface facing away from the fabric layer for being secured to the surface of the product. For example, see the patent to Long, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,989 and the U.S. patent to Long et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,559.
It is also known to secure a foamed or foamable polymeric layer to one side of a fabric layer, and to overcoat the outer surface of the foamed layer with a polymeric layer. For example, see the U.S. patent to Jones et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,654; the U.S. patent to Brandon et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,291; and the U.S. patent to Pollock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,944.